kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ain't No One Safe
Ain't No One Safe is the first episode of Survivor: Barbados and the first episode of KidA's Survivor Series - The Second Generation. Story The Marooning A large ship is seen on the horizon, sailing towards land. The camera pans up to Ryan, who stands up on the gaff of the boat, with a hand on the mast. RYAN: Welcome to Barbados, a beautiful Caribbean island, right off the coast of South America. This island is home to some of the worst tropical storms on the planet, as the castaways will soon discover. This will be their home for the next 15 days. The scene cuts to Alec, sitting quietly. Then, to Katherine, who is seen fixing her hair. Finally, to Thalia, looking over the fellow castaways. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Okay so first glance at these people and wow..." David and Lynette’s muscular, fit physiques are shown "It looks like I’ll be going up against some tough competitors.” The island of Barbados is seen on the horizon as the boat cruises closer and closer. RYAN: These sixteen strangers are waiting to begin the journey of a lifetime. Split into two tribes of eight, they will be forced to compete in vigorous challenges, and one-by-one, vote each other out. This season, there will be no twists - it's all about the numbers. Alliances will clash, betrayal and drama will run rampant, and in the end… one will outlast the rest and claim the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. As Ryan speaks, various shots of the castaways are shown: Cory adjusts the buff on his wrist, Logan sits quietly, hands in his lap, and Thalia continues to glance around the boat. RYAN: As we approach land, the game will begin with a grueling challenge. These castaways must brace themselves for the most physically and mentally taxing game in existence. One million dollars are on the line; the stakes have never been higher… This is... Survivor: Barbados! The boat comes to a stop, and Ryan climbs down the mast, standing in front of the castaways. The Amago tribe stands to his left, and the Pompano tribe stands to his right. RYAN: Welcome everyone to Survivor: Barbados! The castaways cheer. RYAN: Let's not waste any time. You've already been divided into tribes… Amago, you'll be wearing yellow. Pompano, you'll be in blue. Ryan tosses the bags of buffs, which David and Alex catch. Andrew Dono Confessional: “I'm ready to school these clowns like Ronald McDonald. I'm really REALLY liking the cast and I don't think I'll be a target early on. I just have to set up a solid majority Amago alliance and make sure we're all kept in check.” Lee Donald Confessional: “This is going to be fun. Straight away I look at my tribe and see Andrew. That is great, he is a perfect shield for me! We will naturally align because we are great friends, but I will be looking to deflect any hate onto him.” Lee and Andrew are seen smiling at each other. RYAN: On this boat are some supplies that will be essential to your survival over the next 15 days. You can find fishing gear, rice, beans, pots, tarps, chickens - the list goes on. On the side of the boat are two wooden rafts and paddles, which you'll need to reach your beaches. When I say "go", your tribe will have only two minutes to grab as many resources as possible, load them onto the raft, and begin paddling towards your beach. Everyone understand? The castaways nod, and Richie is seen smiling. RYAN: Survivors, ready… Ashley scans the boat deck eagerly. Sagar grins. RYAN: GO! For Amago, Lee and Andrew are shown untying the knots of the raft together, letting it fall into the water. Lynette grabs a machete and slings a bag of rice over her shoulder, before finally leaping over the side of the ship. On Pompano, Ronnie grabs the machete and quickly chops down the raft, however the machete slips and cuts the tip of his thumb. He is seen holding his thumb in pain, grimacing. Sagar runs by, and cringes upon seeing the wound. The tribe scrambles to grab supplies - Carl grabs a wooden chicken-coop, but drops it. The wood snaps, and the chicken takes off. He chases after it. Shots are shown of Alec, David, Lee, and Katherine jumping into the water, and boarding their rafts. Carl is seen down in the water with the chicken in his hands, kicking towards the raft. LYNETTE: Everyone get the supplies on first! Following Lynette's advice, Amago begins to push their supplies up onto the raft; soon, they help each other get on board. Pompano is seen struggling in the water. Their chicken begins to swim away, but Sagar grabs the machete and swings at it. The blade hits the chicken in the chest, killing it. Soon, they get their supplies on board, and start the long journey back to shore. We see a shot of both rafts from an aerial view, Amago in the lead. It looks like a long way back to the beach... Camp Amago arrives on the beach first, with everyone exhausted. As the tribe takes some time to regain their energy, they gathered in a circle and got to know each other. ALEX: Alright, do we all want to introduce ourselves? Lynette, you can start. LYNETTE: Sure… I’m Lynette! I’m a Marketing Manager from Glasgow, Scotland. RICHIE: Seriously? I’m from Glasgow, too. LYNETTE: No way! LEE: I’m from Dingwall, not too far off! Lynette Barclay Confessional: “There are 3 Scottish people in the cast. Now this is a huge thing because it's hard even to find another Scottish person on Tengaged, nevermind 3 in the one cast, on the same tribe.! I think it's inevitable that we will align due to this... It's a common thing that we all share, and that's important in the first phase of the game.” A wave is seen crashing onto the beach, and a hermit crab scurries along the sand. Lee Donald Confessional: “I started talking to Lynette and discovered that she is also from Scotland and then she tells me Richie is also from Scotland! Well in Survivor that is all you need, the tiniest common ground can help form an alliance. Now I don't know these guys very well so I will be watching them closely for the first few days. Then I will decide if they are worthy of the honour of working with me.” Off in the jungle, Lynette, Richie, and Lee all gather. LYNETTE: Alright, we totally have to align. RICHIE: I mean, how could we not? I just don’t want us to be too obvious… LEE: Well, we might be in trouble with only 3 people. Is there anyone we should pull in as a 4th? Right on cue, Alex walks in on their conversation. LYNETTE: Alex, we were just looking for you! We were thinking maybe us four stick together? We seem like the strongest players here, and I want us to win these challenges. ALEX: No, I totally agree. Us four could definitely run this game. LYNETTE: Alright, cool. But all good alliances have a good name… we definitely need one. The four of them laugh. RICHIE: I’m not creative… *laughs*. I have no idea. LYNETTE: Alright, I’ve got one: the Amago Assassins. LEE: Ooo, sounds badass. ALEX: Yeah, we could call it the Double A Alliance! LYNETTE: Sure, that sounds good. So it’s settled then? We’re the Double A Alliance? RICHIE: Done deal. Alex Moriarty Confessional: “Crap. I put myself with the least likely people I wanted to. It's weird. I really only plan to work with Lynette in the long run. I don't trust Richie, and I may get annoyed with Lee. We'll just see how things go.” Lynette is seen lying on the beach, chatting with Lee. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “I aim to work competitions in this season… I want to establish a status of power over people so that they don't want to vote me out... and keep me in so that the tribe can keep winning immunities. I want to thrust myself into the majority, I want people to come to me and talk to me about things. So I can establish a genuine relationship with these people. Now that I'm in Survivor, ain't no one safe!” LYNETTE: Do you seriously feel like we’re in a good position? LEE: I mean… I never feel great in this game, but we’re looking safe right now. I just think we’re relying a lot on Alex’s loyalty. LYNETTE: We could make another alliance… another foursome. Play both sides, maybe. LEE: Sounds smart. Maybe we could make an alliance… Andrew and Alec? LYNETTE: I don’t know, Alec’s kind of a wildcard. LEE: He seems like a floater to me. I can’t see him finding a reason to betray us. LYNETTE: Well, it’s worth a shot. Let’s go talk to him. Lynette and Lee walk towards the jungle, where they catch Alec walking back with some firewood. LYNETTE: Alec, hi! Can we talk for a second? ALEC: Sure. LEE: Hold on, let me go get Andrew… Lee runs off, and after a second, returns with Andrew. LEE: Alright, we’re all here. We can’t stay like this for too long, we don’t want the tribe catching on to anything. ANDREW: So what are we talking about? LYNETTE: We were thinking that maybe the four of us could work together. If we all stick together, we could seriously do some damage on this tribe. What do you think? ANDREW: Sounds good. ALEC: I’m down. LEE: Awesome! Alright, before we split up, we have to decide on a name… LYNETTE: The Amago Amigos? ALEC: Perfect. ANDREW: Alright! I’m gonna get back to working on the fire… this was good, guys. We’ve got to stick together. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “I’ve established myself in 2 alliances. The Double A Alliance and The Amago Amigos. Right now, I'm really NOT sure who I'm gonna stick with.. But the main thing is I'm home and dry.. for now anyway.” - Pompano’s raft lands on the beach, and the tribe hops out. Everyone starts to get to know each other, but soon, the work begins. DAVID: Alright… what do we want to do about the shelter? CORY: There’s some bamboo a bit further in that we can use to build it. We just need a good spot. SAGAR: See that tree over there? Sagar points down by the jungle. SAGAR: Right under there, there’d be a good amount of shade during the day. Looks like a dry spot, too. DAVID: Looks good to me. We should get to work as soon as possible, before we run out of daylight. The tribe is seen putting together their shelter. Sagar is in the jungle, and begins to chop down some bamboo with his machete. Ronnie walks out from the foliage, and stands beside Sagar. SAGAR: Hey! RONNIE: I agree! I was going to ask you, too. SAGAR: Uh… what? RONNIE: Alliance? SAGAR: Um. Sure. Sagar Desai Confessional: “Well you did a pretty good job of casting people who play really hard really fast! Like I was planning on playing like that too, but some of the people on my tribe are ridiculous.” As Ronnie leaves, Sagar continues to chop down some bamboo - just as David and Logan walk in together. DAVID: Hey… Sagar, right? SAGAR: Yeah, you guys are David… and Logan? LOGAN: That’s us! DAVID: To be honest, we’re getting straight down to business. We want to keep the strong together on this tribe… so what do you say? You, me, Logan, and Carl? SAGAR: The chicken kid? DAVID: Yeah, that’s the one. SAGAR: Sure, sounds good to me. DAVID: Alright, awesome. We’ll have to get together at some point, but you know… I don’t want to make people too suspicious, or we could be in trouble. SAGAR: Yup, yup, I gotchya. David and Logan take off, back into the jungle, and Sagar shrugs. Sagar Desai Confessional: “I probably trust David the most right now, but honestly like... he made an alliance within literally the first half-hour of the game with a core 4 of people that I do not know at all. I'm just glad to be included at this point but I really don't want to come off as intense as some of the other people are coming off right now, because it's off-putting, at least for me.” Cory and Thalia are seen standing a peninsula of rocks, that juts out into the ocean. They’re far away from camp. CORY: We’re going to totally kill this game. THALIA: I know, right? I’m just nervous because nobody’s talked to me yet. CORY: Me neither. I mean, I know a lot of people on this tribe though. We should be safe for a little bit. And you know I won’t ever turn on you. THALIA: I wouldn’t, either. CORY: A power duo can be a dangerous thing in this game, we just need to make sure nobody catches on. Cory Chambers Confessional: “Thalia and I are actually pretty good friends, and I honestly can't see me ever voting her out. But she isn't an experienced group gamer, so I think I'll be able to manipulate her a bit… ;).” Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Glad to see Cory is on my tribe because we used to be in the same frat and we've played some games together. I feel like we have a strong tribe. Cory and I are already discussing our strategy, honestly I'm a bit intimidated, but I know that if I get out there and talk to these people I might have a chance.” The camera cuts to a scene of a wave, crashing onto the shore. Back at Amago’s camp, Richie is seen sitting in the shelter, staring out towards the ocean. A single tear rolls down his face, and he uses his buff to wipe it away. Lynette walks over to Richie when she sees this. LYNETTE: Oh my gosh, what’s wrong? RICHIE: I just… I’m having a lot of regrets right now. LYNETTE: What do you mean? RICHIE: When I came out to Barbados, I left a very sick family member at home, and… I know it was a mistake. I shouldn’t be out here. LYNETTE: I'm so sorry, Richie... Lynette is unsure of what else to say, and simply puts an arm around him, rubbing his back. He continues to cry, covering his face with his buff. Richie Langton Confessional: “I did really want to play this game but with this happening in my life I can’t commit and feel its better I leave before the game actually starts. I think I may have to quit the game.” The Amago tribe gathers around the shelter. Ryan then appears, walking out from the foliage of the jungle. He goes and sits with Richie, who explains the dilemma. RYAN: What's going on? RICHIE: I just... I made a mistake by coming out here. RYAN: How so? RICHIE: I have a family member at home that's very sick, and I shouldn't have left. I need to go back home. RYAN: So, let me be clear… you are going to lay down your torch and quit the game? RICHIE: Trust me when I say I really don’t want to do this. But sadly… I have to. Yes. Alex is seen glaring at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. Andrew has his arms crossed, and glances at various members of the tribe. RYAN: Alright, let's bring in a chopper! A helicopter descends, and Richie hops on board. In the background, Lynette is seen crying. Lee comforts her, and Alex watches the scene with angered eyes. RYAN: Alright Amago… the first person has been eliminated from the game, and your tribe is down a member ALREADY. Everything will resume as normal, but you'll have to fight even harder now. Good luck. Alex Moriarty Confessional: “This is completely unfair… we’re at a total disadvantage going into the challenge, and we’re ALREADY one member down. I can’t believe this…” Ryan steps into the helicopter, and it takes off, leaving seven Amago members watching in dismay. Immunity Challenge A huge clearing in the jungle is shown from above. Ryan is shown with his arms crossed. RYAN: Come on in, guys! Amago and Pompano enter the clearing, coming out of the walls of the jungle, on opposite sides. They each take a spot on their mats. RYAN: Pompano, getting your first look at the new Amago tribe. Richie quit the game, leaving Amago down a member on Day 1… Thalia mouths the word “wow”, and Katherine is seen smiling. RYAN: For the first time, immunity is up for grabs. Ryan pulls off a piece of cloth, revealing the statue. RYAN: Let’s get to the first challenge, which will be the easier and simplest challenge this season! Savor it, because it only gets harder from here… RYAN: For today’s challenge, each tribe member will be seated in their own square. Seven yellow squares and seven blue squares are shown, running in two parallel lines. RYAN: Starting at the first square, the tribe will have to pass a torch between each member, until they reach the final square. Here’s the catch; no part of your body may leave the square at any time. You will be forced to pass the torch using sticks and rope, which will be found in your square. RYAN: Once the torch has been passed to the final member, sitting in the final square, they will light the flag, signaling victory. Everyone understand? The castaways nod. RYAN: First off, Pompano, I need you guys to sit someone out. DAVID: We’re sitting out Katherine. RYAN: Katherine, take a spot on the bench. Everyone else, I’ll give you one minute to strategize, and then we’ll get started. Both tribes are seen huddled together, but the discussion isn’t shown. Finally, the tribes take their spots on the squares. RYAN: For immunity… survivors ready… GO! The torches remain in their posts lit, as everyone gets to work. For Pompano, Logan sits in the first square. He is seen quickly assembling some sort of fetching device. For Amago, Alec is seen working quickly. Logan’s device looks sturdy - he puts the torch on the end, and begins to pass it to David. Alec’s device looks fairly sturdy. He places the torch in the end, and it snaps. Lee looks at him, frustrated. Alex buries his face in his hands. RYAN: David has received the torch, and needs to pass it on to Cory. Alec still struggling to start things for the Amago tribe. David quickly passes to Cory, and almost instantly, Cory is able to pass to Carl. Finally, Alec manages to get the torch to Lee, who begins to pass very slowly to Lynette. RYAN: Amago still on their second person… Pompano is on their fou- Carl passes to Thalia easily. RYAN: Fif- Thalia practically throws the torch to Sagar. RYAN: SIXTH member! That is six members! Pompano is flying through this challenge. Finally, Lee passes the torch to Lynette, who looks distressed. On Pompano, Sagar passes to Ronnie - the final member. RYAN: Pompano on their final member… it all comes down to Ronnie. The flag is very far out of reach… his device will have to be VERY strong if Pompano is to win this challenge… On Amago, Lynette picks up the pace, passing off to Andrew. Instantly, Andrew’s device carries the torch over to Alex. Just as Alex receives the torch, Ronnie drops the torch on the Pompano flag. For a second, it appears that he might not’ve been close enough to actually light it. We see David staring eagerly. Soon after, the Pompano flag bursts into a ball of flame, and Pompano cheers. They all run out of their squares, and hug each other near the center. Katherine hops off the bench to join the tribe cheer. RYAN: Congratulations, Pompano… come and get it. It was a close challenge today, but in the end, you guys pulled through. Ryan hands the immunity statute to Cory, who kisses it on the head. RYAN: Tonight, you guys have nothing to worry about. Head back to camp, and enjoy the night off. The Pompano tribe carries immunity away, smiling and cheering together. RYAN: Amago… tonight, you will be headed to tribal council where you will lose ANOTHER member. Things aren’t looking good now, but anything can change. Head back to camp, I’ve got nothing for you. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “So this is shitty.. We lost the immunity competition and not only have we already lost one member, but we need to lose another at Tribal. Things are not looking good for Amago right now.” Camp Amago is seen arriving back to camp. ALEX: Ugh, this sucks. ALEC: I know… I’m sorry for the slow start guys, I was just nervous. JOE: Don’t worry about it, it’s not anybody’s fault. We’ll make a comeback next challenge. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “Right now, I'm sure the tribe is set on voting for inactives. But I'm not wasting time in this game. I want big threats gone, NOW. And if that means voting out Andrew, then so be it.. We can't risk him making the merge and taking us all down. I'm in this game to play, and taking out pitiful players is not going to get ME anywhere. I'm thinking for number one here.. myself.” The tribe nods, and then people begin to disperse. Lynette pulls aside Lee and Alex. LYNETTE: Alright, so… we lost Richie, but we should be okay. As long as we keep the target off ourselves and make it past a few tribal councils, we’ll be back in power. ALEX: I’m not too worried about it. We’re all strong players, and the tribe needs us. LYNETTE: So… about tonight’s vote. I came here to play, and I know you guys did too… do you think we should take out a threat? Lee and Alex glance at each other, momentarily. LEE: It’s too early to be thinking about that, Lynette. We want to win challenges. LYNETTE: Alright, but I mean, there won’t be another challenge like that. ALEX: We have to stay strong for tribe challenges, though. We still need to keep the strength in. LYNETTE: Fine… Lynette Barclay Confessional: “Talking to the Double A alliance.. it's evident Link doesn't want to take out big threats now, but if not now, when? These people are way too scared to make moves early on, which worries me. What if they think I'M playing too hard to early? I really need to watch what I'm saying right now.” Lee Donald Confessional: “A couple of interesting things have arisen, but the one that really set my alarm bells ringing was Lynette saying that maybe we should get rid of a threat tonight instead of a weak player...It is all about trying to keep the tribe strong at this point. It set of alarms for me because it meant that Lynette wants to "play the game" and blindside people and all that fun stuff. So now I have to be very careful with her because if we let her off her leash she might go a little crazy. So she may well be involved in a blindside but it isn't going to be the one she was hoping for. The sun is slowly seen creeping downwards. In the background, we hear violent coughing. Ashley is seen curled up in the shelter, her buff covering her face. Joe approaches her. JOE: Ashley, are you okay? ASHLEY: Yeah, I’m fine… *coughs* JOE: You don’t look fine. ASHLEY: I just want to be alone… seriously, I’m okay. JOE: Alright… Joe walks off, looking unconvinced. Joe Harris Confessional: “I have been told it's Ashley tonight, but that was from one person, and no one else told me anything. If I go tonight I am going to be crushed, honestly.” Finally, the tribes are seen walking off to tribal council, as the sun dips below the mountains in the background. Tribal Council The tribal council area is seen; a set of stone steps lead up to the rocky platform, surrounded by walls of bamboo. The roof is made of woven leaves, casting a tropical atmosphere. RYAN: Behind each of you is a torch, go ahead and grab a torch, and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual of tribal council, because in this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you. The castaways light their torches, then take a seat on their stumps. RYAN: Alright, let’s get started… Andrew, is tonight’s vote based off alliances or strength? ANDREW: Definitely strength. This is a game of numbers, and we need strength in numbers first and foremost. RYAN: Alec, how did Richie’s quit affect the tribe? ALEC: After Richie quit, four became a clear majority, which definitely changes the dynamics. RYAN: Lynette, how do you think you’ve been received by your tribe? LYNETTE: I’d like to think that the tribe thinks I’m a nice and well-rounded person. But I’m well aware that I can come across as a little forward at times. I hope everyone just realises that I don’t mean anything by it. RYAN: Would you be surprised if a blindside occurred tonight? LYNETTE: I would be really quite surprised if there was a blindside tonight, because I’m sure everyone is really set on their votes. If there IS a split, is really just shows how much of a mess our tribe is socially… we need to stay united, even when it comes to voting. RYAN: Alright, with that… let’s get to the vote. Alec, you’re up first. Alec is seen writing down an unseen name. Alex is next; he folds the paper and shoves it in the urn. Andrew votes, and winks at the camera. Ashley frowns at the camera, and place the paper in the urn gently. Joe holds up a vote for Ashley. JOE: Well, it’s either you or me tonight. Good luck. Lee’s holds up his vote, but the name is not seen. LEE: So glad you decided not to join us… Lynette uncaps the pen, and is seen writing down some name. RYAN: Alright… once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Ashley, the tribe has spoken. Ashley brings up her torch, and gives a sad smile to Ryan, as he snuffs it. RYAN: Time for you to go. Ashley heads out, walking down the stone steps, and down a path into the woods. Ryan then turns to the tribe. RYAN: A united vote, and a sign that this tribe can certainly make a comeback in this game. You’re down two members, and you will have to work EXTRA hard if you want to beat Pompano. Head back to camp… g’night. The Amago tribe exits tribal council, only six members now. Their torches are seen in the distance, glowing softly. Remaining Trivia *This was the first episode of the Second Generation. *This was the first episode to feature two eliminations in one episode.